The Potters
by Ich liebe dich nichts
Summary: Harry hears a scream and runs to find out what was wrong MPREG, SLASH, DMHP ONESHOT I don't own HP


Harry was running down the hall. No one was near and all Harry could hear was a loud scream echoing down the hall. Harry didn't know what was going on and he was nervous that it was Death Eaters that were still angry about the death of Voldemort.

But as Harry run Harry only saw one person, the person that Harry _had _to leave before the war to make sure he stayed safe. Harry loved this man more than anyone else and Harry didn't think he could love anyone else.

The man was curled in a ball holding his stomach crying in pain. Harry since the war he increased power and now had healing powers, which included being able to pain.

"Draco!" Harry yelled crouching on the ground and went to see what was wrong. His hands hovered over Draco's body waiting to see what was wrong. And then he knew. He knew suddenly what was happening to Draco.

"You were pregnant." He said breathless. "That's what you wanted to tell me that day." Harry's heart broke. It felt almost as his heart was about to fall out of his chest.

Draco nodded crying, neither of the young boys had talked to the other since the war finished. They both loved each other dearly but they didn't know what to say to the other.

Waving his hand over Draco's stomach he waited for his large stomach to appear. And it did quickly growing in size.

Harry moved Draco's head into his hands and brought his lips to Draco's. "I'm so sorry Dray. So so sorry." Brushing a hand through Draco's sweaty head he placed another kiss on his forehead before lifting him up. Draco whimpered but clung to Harry.

"How long have you been here Dragon?" The name slipped off his tongue quickly before knowing what he said. "Sorry." Draco shook his head clinging to Harry.

"It's….fine." Draco's breathless voice said. "Felt…contractions early…today. Too much pain…to walk the rest…of the way…to the dorms…"

Harry brought Draco closer. Before running he didn't know where he would go, Poppy would freak, the school was still rebuilding itself and the Ministry was too busy watching Harry to care about Draco.

But Harry was Head Boy…and had his own room! That's it. Harry was trained in Healing and he was becoming the next Healer. Only problem was he needed someone to hold Draco's hand. He didn't want them to do this completely along.

Placing Draco on his bed he wandlessly sent a message to Blaise Zabini his patronus a dragon flying towards the dungeons.

"Ow…ow…ow…get it out please." Draco begged as Harry pulled his robe off. He found that he was in one of Harry's huge Gryffindor shirts. Harry smiled slighted kissing the round stomach. Draco's popped out belly button was kissed again as Harry lifted the shirt up to Draco's chest.

Draco's hands went up and pulled Harry's head towards his stomach holding him there. Harry smiled kissing around Draco's stomach.

Harry could feel the baby's magic perfectly. The little baby was his and Draco's.

"I came as quickly as I could!" Blaise said running in after making in through the wards. His dark skin had a layer of sweet on his brow as he made his way to his friend. "Should of told us you git." He grumbled as he grabbed Draco's hand.

Harry was brought back to business and he took off Draco's boxers. Damn…the birthing canal was still forming.

"Okay, what do you want, to stay here in the bed, walking a little, or go into the tube?"

"Which…will help my back more?" He asked breathing hard before grabbing the sheets next to him.

Nodding to Blaise he grabbed Draco and carried him into his private bathroom. Blaise immediately started to run the water.

"Not too much." Harry said as he held Draco in his arms. Lifting Draco up Harry placed his lover in the bathtub.

And so they sat for hours more. Harry would keep a hand on Draco to make sure Draco and the baby were both still fine. And Blaise sat there the whole time not complaining at all.

And then it came time. Still in the water Draco barred down and started to push, screaming at the same time.

"Damn it! Ow it hurts get it out! I don't want it anymore!" Draco yelled as Harry sat outside of the tub.

"Shh love." Harry rubbed and hand through Draco's hair removing some of the pain from him.

Pushing quickly and painfully Draco screamed. Harry moved Draco's hands down to feel the baby's hair that could be seen. Draco gasped that was his baby? Pushing harder than before the baby entered the world under water. Quickly grabbing her, he did a cutting charm before holding her in his arms, smiling he handed her to Draco before muttering a simple spell, moving Draco and their baby to Harry's bed.

"Thanks B. It means a lot to us." Hugging the dark man with one hand.

"Fire call me if you need me ok?" Harry nodded before Blaise left. Harry walked over to his lover and daughter healing all Draco's pregnancy wounds and anything that was wrong with the baby.

"What are you going to name her Dragon?" Harry asked as he lay next to Draco on the large bed.

"Hm…Stephanie Jane Potter." Harry's eyebrows rose to his hair line at his daughter's name. Not only was the baby's last name Potter but Draco was naming the baby after his best friend. Draco smiled passing his daughter over to Harry. "Is it alright if I sleep?" Harry nodded standing up.

Harry observed his daughter. She had Draco's tiny nose and Lily's red hair. And her lips were all Tonks. You could see the Black blood in this baby.

"Hi baby girl, I love you Stephie. Just like I love your Mama. You two are my world." He rocked the baby pushing calming emotions towards her.

She calmed in her father's arms. Rocking her in one arm and stroking her face with the other she opened her eyes.

Her blue eyes showed that they wouldn't be the ones she had forever. They seemed blue but they had a slight green tint to them.

"I'm your Daddy and I'll protect you from everything and anything. Even if it meant leaving you and your Mama I would. It would be hard and it would break my heart but I would do it if it meant keeping you safe. Yeah I would baby girl."

Harry rocked his daughter back and forth bringing her into sleep. " I love you."

Years later Harry stood in the kitchen making a batch of cookies with Stevie. Grabbing a piece of dough he plopped it into his daughter's mouth.

"Yum yum." She said chewing it. He smiled flicking her nose. Draco was behind Harry with his arms around Harry's waist.

While no one was around Harry had felt a little anger towards Draco not being able to help him while he was pregnant but he felt that maybe they would have more children.

"So you know how you wanted more kids?" Harry nodded as Draco whispered in his ear. "How does 9 months sound?" Harry spun around to his husband and stared at him.

"Your pregnant!?" Harry asked moving towards Draco. Draco nodded and yelped as his husband lifted him up and spun him around joyfully.

"Daddy what are you doing to Papa?" Stevie asked from the counter. Quickly looking at his husband with lust Harry kissed his daughter's cheek before asking Stevie's godfather to watch her.

A few minutes later Pansy and Blaise walked in together. "Uncle Bee bee!" Little Stevie said trying to get down from the counter but Blaise went over and lifted her above his head.

"Hello baby Stevie." Pansy said kissing her goddaughter's cheek.

"Auntie Panny!" The little girl jumped into her aunt's arms hugging her.

"Thanks for taking her, Love you baby." Harry and Draco went on either side of Stevie and at the same time gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's nothing. Have fun." Pansy said as they three walked out of the Potter house. Harry waited for the doors to close before turning to Draco and slam his lips to his.

Draco moaned as they moved towards their bedroom. Harry tired of the slow pace lifted Draco up and ran to the bedroom.

As the months went by nothing really changed except for the size of Draco's waist. And while he hated being "fat" as he said, Harry loved it. He took every chance he could to place his hand on Draco's stomach, kissing it, talking to it anything to bring him closer to Draco.

A nine months pregnant Draco sat in between Harry's legs as he messaged his back before bringing his head towards Draco's neck. "I love you for doing this, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." Draco grumbled before Harry keep moving his hands in a motion that brought a moan from Draco's mouth. Harry smiled as Draco placed his hands on Harry's knees.

"I want to lie down if that's ok? Just us?" Draco asked cautious. Harry smiled from behind Draco lifting him up. Leading him towards their bedroom Harry smiled as Draco took in the look of the bedroom. Harry a few months ago told Draco he wanted to makeover their house for not only the new baby but for him and Draco too. And he also did Stevie's room.

Stevie's room was made perfectly for a little girl. It was pink and princess like. On her wall there was a castle that lights went on and off and you could see people moving inside and move towards the windows. Then the sky was made just like Hogwarts. It changed at the time day it was meant to be.

The baby's room was cute. It was made in a light green that on one wall had little baby animals that walked around the room. The crib being in the middle of the room.

But Harry had made Draco and him stay in the guest room and Draco didn't really care he moved all their stuff into the room while he worked on it.

And as Harry walked Draco in he gasped three of the main walls were silver and the one wall behind the bed was red a scarlet. The bed spread was a silk that was silver and the pillows had silver with a red inside. On each side of the bed on the wall was a picture of their family with a space open for a new picture of their family once the baby was born.

Harry placed Draco on the bed and then pulled the sheets down before Draco moved over under the covers.

Harry took his shoes off and pulled his shirt off and then moved to lie next to his husband. Draco moved his head to Harry's chest and started drawing pictures on Harry's chest.

Harry moved his left hand towards his lover's stomach. Harry moved his head and kissed Draco's temple.

"What will we name our baby?" Draco asked Harry. Harry thought for a moment before responding.

"Alayla Lillian if that's ok and Owyn Albus." Draco turned to his spouse and nodded. He loved the names.

As Harry and Draco sat that night in bed Draco started to get contractions. As he gripped Harry's hand he could help but yelp in pain. Harry turned over and looked at Draco.

"I think Alayla or Owyn wants to come now." Harry smiled as Harry held onto Draco. Picking him up he held onto him moving him into his lap.

They waited a few hours before Draco lay in bed now hold two babies. Harry smiled as he scanned for anything wrong. When he found nothing he took the babies putting a diaper on each of them and then putting an onezie and a blanket around them. Caring them back to their papa as a knock on the door.

Stevie, Pansy and Blaise stuck their heads in the door. Harry smiled as Stevie carefully walked over to Draco Harry smiled as Harry lifted her up to look at her brother and sister.

"Twins?" Pansy whispered to Harry. Harry nodded and smiled. Harry walked over to the bed and sat down next to Draco.

"What's their name Daddy?" Stevie asked her father. Harry smiled at their family.

After telling their names Harry couldn't help but take Stevie in his lap and stared at the new additions.

_18 years later_

Harry and Draco sat next to Stevie watching as the twins walked across the magical stage. Both Harry and Draco worked at Hogwarts. Draco a Potion masters and Harry a DADA professor.

Draco whipped the tears away from his eyes and smiled at his husband. After the ceremony Harry took Draco's hand and started to walk. Harry stopped when they came to the place where Harry first found Draco.

"Pop? Daddy?" Stevie said from behind them Harry turned around and smiled. "What are you doing?"

"This is where I found Papa in labor." Harry said smiling putting an arm out for his daughter. "A few hours later you were born."

"And then the terrible twins arrived." Stevie joked.

"HEY!" The twins yelled. Harry smiled as they walked over to the family. Owyn stood behind his fathers and Alayla stood on the other side of Draco.

"I think we did pretty good didn't we Dragon?" Harry asked his husband kissing Stevie's head.

"Hm I don't know it matters who gives us grandchildren first." Harry laughed as he watched his children battle back and forth. Harry smiled of course they did good. They were a tight family and he couldn't wait for grandchildren.

They were the Potters and no one could break them up.


End file.
